It's all your fault
by 3RonnieRoxyEE
Summary: What happens when Roxy tells Aleks to stay? How does Ineta feel about her mum leaving her and finding out her dad was having an affair. Follow this poor and scared little girl in a new country as she comes to terms with the fact her mother has abandoned her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction. Hope it is okay. I love the Mitchell sisters and feel that they don't seem to be doing much with the two of them just now. I like everything with Ronnie but what about Roxy. They don't seem to be mentioning her and Aleks much so I came up with this new idea. It's mainly about Roxy and Alek's daughter Ineta. **

Roxy searched through the house. She knew that she had one somewhere from when Ben went to High School. She searched through all the cupboards and eventually found it. Now she just needed to find him.

She checked his office but he wasn't there. She sighed before trying the pub. She opened the door and saw him sitting on the bar stool.

"I thought you might want to see this" Roxy said handing the Walford High Prospects to Aleks.

"We can stay?" Aleks said and Roxy nodded.

"We can do this again but start slowly" Roxy said and Aleks nodded.

"Thank you Roxy" Aleks said kissing the girl.

They smiled.

"Shall we go and tell Ineta that we are staying?" Aleks said and Roxy nodded.

"You need to introduce her to me" Roxy said and Aleks nodded.

"I will" He said grabbing Roxy's hand. They walked to the flat where Ineta was sitting. She was very scared and confused. She didn't understand what was going on and why her mum had just left her.

She heard the door open and jumped a little. Ineta watched as her dad and this other woman walked in the door. She was scared and didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't look so scared" Aleks said as he hinted for Ineta to walk over. The girl nervously got up and walked over to the other woman. She didn't like her at all. She had broken her family up, it was all her fault that her mum had left her. Now she was going to have to leave without her mum in her life. She was never going to see the woman again and it was all her fault.

"This is Roxy, sweetheart" Aleks said and Ineta listened.

"Es gribu iet mājās" Ineta said.

"This is your home now" Aleks said and Ineta shook her head.

"Es gribu savu mammu" Ineta said.

"Well she has gone and she will not be coming back. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do" Aleks said and Ineta ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

"What did she say?" Roxy asked.

"She wants to go home and she wants her mum" Aleks said.

"That poor girl, getting caught in this. It's not her fault" Roxy said.

"I know and it's not your fault either. It is mine and I will sort it out" Aleks said and Roxy smiled.

"Thank you" Roxy said. "That little girl needs us around her"

Aleks nodded. He wanted to give his daughter the best life that he could. He waited a couple of minutes before knocking on Ineta's door.

"Baby, I am so sorry but it isn't Roxy's fault" Aleks explained.

"It will get better you just have to trust me" Aleks said and Ineta nodded.

"Come here" Aleks said and he opened his arms allowing Ineta to cuddle into them. She did love having her dad back though she wished that it was with her mum rather than this Roxy woman.

"Dad, I don't have any pyjamas" Ineta said and Aleks nodded.

"I'll go and ask Roxy to get you some" Aleks said and Ineta nodded. Aleks got up and walked out the room closing the door.

"Roxy, would you be able to nip to the supermarket and get Ineta some pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow" Aleks said and Roxy nodded.

Roxy left and quickly went to the supermarket. She wasn't sure what to get the girl but quickly found a pair of pink pyjamas. She then grabbed a pack of pants, socks, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt hoping that it would all fit the girl.

She arrived back at Aleks and walked into Ineta room.

"I got you this" Roxy said and the girl smiled.

"Thank you" She said. She was grateful for what the woman had gotten her but still wasn't keen on her. She had been really angry the first time they met.

"Warm" She said smiling and Roxy laughed.

"I'm glad you like them. I'll leave you alone to get changed" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Thank you for doing this for me" She said hoping that her English was correct.

"it's okay sweetie. I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I never wanted your mum to leave" Roxy explained and the girl nodded but shied away. She was still a little bit sensitive when they talked about her mum.

Roxy left the girl alone to get changed. Roxy had guessed the girl correctly and the clothes fitted perfectly.

Ineta came through to get something to drink.

"Thank you Roxy" She said and Roxy smiled.

"It's okay" Roxy said.

"I'm just getting drink" Ineta said and Aleks nodded.

She grabbed a drink before going back to her room.

"I'm sleepy" Ineta said and Aleks nodded.

"That's fine, you can go to bed" Aleks said. The girl stood at the door for a moment unsure if she should just go to bed or not.

"Good night" She said before going into her room. Roxy and Aleks both smiled as she closed the door.

"Aren't you going to give her a kiss goodnight" Roxy said.

"No, Marta usually does it" Aleks said.

"But Marta's not here" Roxy said.

Aleks didn't do anything. Roxy sighed before standing up and going into Ineta's room. The girl was just climbing into bed.

"something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"No sweetie, I just thought I'd come and give you a kiss" Roxy said.

Ineta nodded nervously before getting into bed. Roxy walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"I know that things are going to be hard for you without your mum but you do know that I am here" Roxy said and Ineta shrugged before lying down and facing away from Roxy. Roxy sighed but still leant forward and kissed the girl on the head.

"Goodnight, sweetie" Roxy said before closing the door behind her.

"That poor girl" Roxy said feeling bad for Ineta.

"Right, I need to head back home and see to Amy but you can both come around tomorrow morning if you'd like" Roxy said and Aleks nodded.

"We will" He said smiling.

Roxy nodded and then left. She went back home and saw Amy. The little girl ran into her arms.

"Come on, baby let's get you to bed. Did you behave for Auntie Ron?" Roxy asked and the little girl nodded.

They went up the stairs and Amy climbed into bed.

"Mummy story" Amy asked.

"Okay but only a short one" Roxy said as she grabbed a small book. She opened it and started reading it. By the end of it, the girl was sound asleep. Roxy sighed before kissing the girl on the head and leaving the room quietly.

"How is the girl" Ronnie asked.

"She is confused and alone and very shy" Roxy said and Ronnie made a sympathy face.

"That poor girl" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I know, I just don't know what to do" Roxy said.

"Just be there for her" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I'll try" She said before they both went back down the stairs to snuggle up on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is set a couple of weeks ago :) I'm going to do the wedding later and I still need to do Christmas.**

It was the next morning and Aleks and Ineta were awake. She walked into the kitchen where her dad was.

"What do you want to eat?" Aleks asked. Ineta shrugged. She was getting annoyed with her dad for speaking English. She knew that people speaking English made her think a lot and it was hard work. She liked England but the language was really difficult to understand especially when they were speaking quickly.

They finished their breakfast before Ineta went to get changed but stopped at the door.

"Vai man ir duša" Ineta asked.

"Ineta, you need to speak English" Aleks warned.

"Can't say it" Ineta said. "Don't know it"

"Ah okay, it's called a shower" Aleks said and Ineta nodded.

"A shower" She said.

"Well done" Aleks said and Ineta smiled.

"Can I" She asked and Aleks nodded.

"You don't need to ask" Aleks said and Ineta just walked away. She quickly had a shower and then got dressed in the clothes that Roxy had bought her last night.

"Come on, Ineta once you are ready we are going to Roxy's" Aleks shouted and Ineta sighed. She didn't want to go to Roxy's she just wanted to spend time with her dad.

They got ready and then they went to Roxy's house. Ineta walked in nervously into the house. She saw someone who she guessed was Roxy's sister. She stood awkwardly listening to the adults but she couldn't understand what they were staying. She just sat in silence, she was really struggling to understand what the adults were saying as they were speaking too quickly.

She hated not been able to understand them, she could feel the tears filling in her eyes and she just wanted to get away. She was really panicking and just wanted to go home, she wanted to go back to Latvia she hated not being able to understand what was going on around her.

Their voices got louder and louder and she needed to get away. She panicked and then went to run out the room. She didn't know what do to.

Ronnie, Roxy and Aleks were all caught in surprise and Roxy was closest to the door and grabbed the girl pulling her daughter into her arms. At first Ineta flipped and tried to get away from Roxy's arms but Roxy was not letting go.

Once Ineta realised that she couldn't get away, she stopped fighting. She sunk into Roxy's hold.

"Shall we all have a talk about this?" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head.

"Come on sweetie" Roxy said and Ineta just buried her face into Roxy's chest. She was really embarrassed and didn't want to talk to anyone. Unexpectedly, she flipped again causing Roxy to lose control of her.

"Ineta" Roxy shouted. She followed the girl into the hall still only holding onto her arm. Ineta went to open the door but Roxy had a tight hold of her arm so was able to grab the girl and pull her back into her arms.

"Ineta, what is going on?" Roxy asked as she held the girl in front of her. The poor girl looked terrified. Roxy didn't want to take her into the living room where everyone was so walked her into the kitchen and closed the door.

"What is all this about?" Roxy asked.

"Es gribu iet mājās" Ineta wished.

"I don't understand what you are saying" Roxy said.

"I want to go home" She said letting the tears drip down her face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm really sorry but you can't go home. This is for your benefit, I promise" Roxy said and Ineta shrugged.

"What is so wrong with it here?" Roxy asked.

"Can't speak" She said. Roxy looked at her before realising what she was meaning.

"Can you understand me?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

"Sort of" Ineta said.

"I just need to concentrate a little. It was just too much when you and dad and other person were talking. I couldn't get anything" Ineta explained and Roxy nodded.

"It must be hard for you" Roxy asked and Ineta walked home.

"I just want to be able to speak to people without having to think a lot. Dad not letting me speak Latvian" Ineta said. "It really hard"

Ineta couldn't stop the tears slipping down her face. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She looked down really embarrassed. Roxy felt so bad. She pulled the girl into her arms.

"I sorry, I need to stop being a baby" Ineta said facing sideways. She didn't want Roxy to see her crying.

"It's okay to cry, you are going through a lot" Roxy said and Ineta shrugged. The talked for a bit longer and then Ineta looked at Roxy.

"Tomorrow or other time, can we shop?" Ineta asked and Roxy smiled.

"Oh course, we can sweetie" Roxy said.

"I bring my money, just need more clothes" Ineta said looking down.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Roxy said. She pulled the girl into her arms again.

"Shall we go and join your dad and Ronnie again" Roxy asked.

"Ronnie?" Ineta asked.

"That's my sister, the other woman" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded. Ineta nodded.

They walked into the living room and Ineta awkwardly sat down, she was really embarrassed.

"Are you okay now?" Aleks asked and Ineta nodded.

"Do you want to go and met my daughter Amy" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

She walked up the stairs to see Amy and ended up playing with her.

"What's wrong with her?" Aleks asked.

"She said she is really struggling with the whole English language thing" Roxy explained and Aleks nodded.

"She keeps speaking Latvian at the house" Aleks said.

"She says it allows her to speak normally, to not have to constantly think about the way to talk" Roxy explained and both Aleks and Ronnie nodded.

"What shall we do" Aleks asked.

"I don't know, let her settle in for a bit but still let her speak Latvian if she needs to. She is a good kid and is trying her hardest" Roxy said and Aleks nodded.

"We need to get her to school" Aleks said.

"How old is she?" Ronnie asked.

"She is eleven" Aleks said.

"You should try and get her into Walford high after Christmas" Ronnie said and both Aleks and Roxy nodded.

"I still don't think she is keen on me" Roxy said.

"She only leant on me as she had no one else" Roxy said.

"Rox, stop it. This girl is really struggling to cope. You need to let her get used to the idea of having you instead of her mum" Ronnie said.

"She wants me to take her shopping tomorrow" Roxy said.

"See you does want your help" Ronnie said and Roxy sighed.

They talked for a bit longer before Aleks and Ineta went back to their own house. Roxy could tell that Ineta was really embarrassed about what had happened earlier and she decided to talk to her tomorrow about it all.

**So what do you think? Please review just wondering if anyone is reading it or not :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, this is just before Christmas**

It was the next day and Roxy woke up to her daughter standing at the bottom of her bed.

"Mummy" Amy said.

"Do you want to come in for a cuddle" Roxy asked and Amy nodded. Roxy helped Amy into the bed.

"Good girl" Roxy said as she cuddled up with Amy.

"Ames, do you want to go shopping with me and Ineta" Roxy asked and Amy made a face.

"Okay, do you just want to stay with Auntie Ronnie?" Roxy asked and Amy nodded getting excited.

"That's fine then, go and tell Auntie Ron then" Roxy said as she knew that Amy wasn't going to stay still for much longer. Amy climbed out the bed and ran to Ronnie and Charlie's room and opened the door.

They were both sleeping and Amy ran over to Ronnie's side of the bed.

"Auntie Ronnie" Amy shouted and Ronnie opened her eyes.

"Oh hey, Ames what's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"Can I stay with you today? Mum and Ineta are going shopping but I don't want to" Amy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Of course, you can" Ronnie said helping Amy onto her bed.

"We will have more fun than them, won't we" Ronnie said as she tickled Amy and Amy nodded.

"Can we make cookies" Amy asked and Ronnie nodded.

"Oh course, we can" Ronnie said and Amy smiled before jumping off the bed. She then ran out the room.

Roxy had a shower and quickly got changed. She walked down the stairs to see Ronnie tending to Amy.

"Thank you Ron, I'm going to go and see Aleks and Ineta" Roxy explained and Ronnie nodded.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a second" Roxy asked and Ronnie nodded. They stepped out into the hallway so Amy couldn't hear them.

"I was thinking about asking Aleks to move in again" Roxy explained.

"I just think it might be easier, instead of me having to run around" Roxy explained and Ronnie nodded.

"I understand the logic but just watched Amy. She isn't used to you spending time with other people, she might get alone with Ineta just know but you will have to watch them when they start to be more like sisters than friends" Ronnie explained and Roxy nodded.

"I might mention it to Aleks, maybe we could wait until after the wedding. That's only just over a week away" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Don't say anything to Ineta until you have spoken to Aleks" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I'm not that stupid" Roxy said and Ronnie raised her eyebrow.

They talked for a bit longer before Roxy left to go and find Aleks. She arrived at Aleks and walked in.

"Hey, Ineta is still getting ready. She will just be a second" Aleks said and Roxy nodded.

"That's fine" Roxy said smiling. She looked at Aleks and decided to be brave and ask him.

"Aleks I was thinking maybe after the wedding, maybe after the wedding would you and Ineta like to move in with me" Roxy asked a little nervous.

"I think we would both like that. Can I ask Ineta?" Aleks asked and Roxy nodded just as they were talking Ineta walked into the room.

"What?" Ineta asked.

"Well Roxy was wondering if after the wedding would you like to move in with her" Aleks asked her and Ineta shrugged. She didn't see to impress with the idea.

Roxy was a little surprised as she thought that she starting to get somewhere with Ineta. She sighed but decided to just leave it at that.

"Are you ready to go out?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

"Shoes and jacket" Aleks said and Ineta rolled her eyes and sighed before walking back to her room.

"She is being very moody today" Aleks said and Roxy nodded.

"It's okay, I'll talk to her" Roxy said smiling. She hoped that the girl was going to sort her attitude out. She didn't want to spend the whole day shopping and bickering with her.

The girl came back into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

They climbed into Roxy's car and headed to the shopping centre, Ineta was being really quiet and it was worrying Roxy.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded. They arrived at the shopping centre and climbed out the car. Ineta seemed a little happier.

"Where do you want to go?" Roxy asked and Ineta shrugged. She didn't know any shops here.

"Ineta drop the attitude, what shop do you want to shop in" Roxy asked.

"Es nezinu nevienu veikalu , man" Ineta shouted.

"I don't have a clue what you just said but I want you to drop the attitude and sort yourself out or we will be going home" Roxy said. Ineta sighed walking around before stopping. Roxy could tell she was thinking about what to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what is going on? I don't know the shops, it's confusing" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"Hey, it's okay" Roxy said putting her arms around her soon to be step daughter. "I forgot it's okay"

Ineta nodded and then Roxy walked into a close shop. Ineta followed and they ended up at the teenage section.

Ineta was amazed, she really liked the clothing here and ended up with a whole new wardrobe.

"Do you want all of this?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

"But it's okay, you deserve it all" Roxy said.

"It's too much, I'll leave some" Ineta said.

"No sweetie you can have it" Roxy said.

They carried on shopping and Ineta ended up with a lot of clothes. She was really happy with everything she got. They then decided to head home.

They climbed into the car and started heading home. After spending the day with Roxy, Ineta's mood had improved a lot but now she was starting to have a sore stomach.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"My tummy" She said.

"What do you mean?" Roxy said.

"It's just sore" Ineta said.

"Where about?" Roxy asked and Ineta pointed to her lower abdomen and Roxy looked unsure.

"Do you want some medicine" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded. Roxy gave her a paracetamol before carrying on driving.

"Do you get it often?" Roxy asked.

"No, it's never felt like this before" Ineta said. She was a little worried. Roxy could sense this.

"Hey don't worry about it" Roxy said and Ineta looked at Roxy. Roxy didn't say anything else and decided to talk to Ineta along tonight.

They arrived back at the square and they decided to go to Roxy's house. They walked in and noticed Amy and Ronnie were just finishing making cookies.

"Did you have a good time?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded.

"Did you?" Roxy asked and Ronnie and Amy both nodded. Roxy got out a hot water bottle.

"What's that for?" Ronnie asked.

"Ineta was complaining about sore abdomen" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Have you talked to her about it" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know how to. I don't know what she knows" Roxy explained.

"Just go and ask her" Ronnie said.

"Can you come and help me" Roxy asked and Ronnie rolled her eye.

"Okay, but you are doing most of the talking" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

They walked into the living room where Ineta was sitting.

"Hey sweetie, do you know why you might be getting these tummy aches?" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head.

"Well, I think it might be something which happens when you grow up. Do you know what periods are?" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head.

"Well, sometimes you have these things which tell you that your period wouldn't be long. It might be a month or even up to a year or more" Roxy said. Ineta was really confused and didn't understand what Roxy was on about.

"What are you talking about?" Ineta asked.

"Well, you see when you get to a certain age you are able to have children. This means that you have an egg in your ovaries and once a month you will bleed from your vagina for 3 to about a week" Roxy explained. Ineta's face went and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Roxy noticed this and decided that it was enough.

"But just remember that you can talk to me if anything happens" Roxy said she put her hand on Ineta's shoulder who was faced away from her. She looked at Ronnie for help.

"That's enough" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

She got up and they both leave.

"I don't think she knew anything" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"That poor girl she is terrified" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I think I'll talk to her later" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Just give her some time to take it all in" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded. Roxy walked back into the living room but didn't say anything. Instead she just sat down next to Ineta and pulled the girl into her chest.

They didn't speak but Ineta liked just having someone holding her. She didn't understand why her mum hadn't told her this before. She was so embarrassed. She wasn't sure if she had completely understood Roxy either as it sounded disgusting.

They stayed cuddled up and Amy came bundling through with some cookies.

"Do you want one?" She asked and Ineta smiled.

"Thank you" She said, Roxy picked one up too.

They cuddled up watching the TV for a while before Aleks came around to take Ineta home. He ended up spending a bit of time with Roxy first and they had tea before he went home as Ineta was tired and starting to fall asleep.

**So what do you think? I really need reviews now. I'm begging you to review if you are reading it so that I know if I should carry on writing it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of days later and Roxy felt that Ineta had been ignoring her. Roxy was scared that it was because she had been talking to Ineta about. She didn't want to upset the girl anymore but she wanted to girl to understand what was going on.

Roxy decided that before going over to Aleks, she was going to spend time with Amy first. She didn't feel like she had spend a lot of time with her daughter. She walked over to the daughter's bedroom and went into the room with her.

"Hey mummy" Amy said.

"Hey ams, what do you want to do?" Roxy asked.

"Can you please play with me?" Amy asked and Roxy nodded. She sat down with her little girl and played with her to keep her happy. They ended up having a tickle fight which Amy loved. She loved spending time with her mum.

"Ams, would you mind if I go and see Ineta for a while?" Roxy asked and Amy shrugged her shoulder.

"Mummy, can they just move in with us? It would be so much easier and well I like Ineta and Aleks" Amy explained and Roxy laughed.

"Maybe big girl, me and Aleks have to talk about it" Roxy explained and Amy nodded.

"Okay" She said before Roxy felt. Ronnie said that she would be in and keep any eye on Amy. Roxy decided to go to the library to see if they could help her. She arrived and went straight up to the reception.

"Do you have any Latvian books?" Roxy asked.

"We actually do, do you need any help?" She asked and Roxy nodded. Roxy decided to take some books out for Ineta. She knew that the girl liked reading as she had seen her with a book. She with the help of the librarian found some books which she thought Ineta would like.

"Do you have any books on puberty?" Roxy asked. "She was a complaining of a sore tummy and I think she might be starting but I can't explain it to her. I'm scared she doesn't understand"

The librarian nodded.

"It must be hard" The librarian said and Roxy nodded.

"She is trying so hard but I like to give the girl a break from speaking English. She is trying so hard that little girl" Roxy said and the librarian nodded. They continued to talk for a while before Roxy headed home. Roxy arrived quickly and Ronnie came to the door.

"By the way, Ineta is up the stairs with Amy" Ronnie said and Roxy gave her a weird look.

"Well, Aleks needed someone to look after her while he worked" Ronnie explained and Roxy nodded.

"Can you keep Amy entertained while I speak to Ineta" Roxy asked and Ronnie nodded.

"What are you talking to her about the other day" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded.

"What are you going to say?" Ronnie asked wanting to make sure that Roxy had actually thought about it before she scared the girl.

"Yeah, I went to the library and got some books and that" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"Will Ineta be able to understand it?" Ronnie asked.

"I got some in Latvian" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"That's a pretty good idea" Ronnie said and Roxy smiled.

"Not just a pretty face you know" Roxy said and Ronnie laughed. Roxy walked into Amy's bedroom where she saw her and Ineta playing.

"Ineta, can you come into my room for a minute?" Roxy asked "Amy you can go down the stairs with Auntie Ronnie if you want?"

Amy nodded and went down the stairs while Ineta followed Roxy into her room.

Roxy sat down on the bed and encouraged Ineta to sit next to her. Ineta moved and sat next to her.

"Ineta, I'm really sorry if I scared you the other day" Roxy said and Ineta looked down.

"I'm not trying to embarrass or worry you I just want you to be aware so that you aren't scared when it happens. You could start tomorrow or not for another couple of years, everyone is different" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded.

"So I don't really know how much you understand and it is quite difficult words so I got you this book and I have a matching one in English so if you have any problems or that we can talk about it" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"I also got you some other books which I think you might like" Roxy said handing them to Ineta.

"Thank you" She said quietly.

"It's okay" Roxy said.

"Shall we have a look at the book?" Roxy asked and Ineta just nodded slightly. She opened the book and read through the pages. Roxy could tell that she was a little nervous about it all.

"Listen sweetie, it's not scary" Roxy said. "When some of these changes start to happen I will help you"

Ineta nodded but was still scared.

"If you notice that you are sweetie more just say and I will get you deodorant. Same as if you think you need a bra or just a crop top you only have to tell me. If I think you need anything I will get you it. The last thing I want is you to get embarrassed by other people saying something" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Roxy" Ineta said and Roxy looked down at the girl into her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me about this. I was kind of starting to think about it. You know some girls my age as getting bigger and look more like a woman. I didn't know how" Ineta said and Roxy smiled.

" It's okay sweetie, as long as you remember that you can tell me anything" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Come here" Roxy said opening her arms and letting Ineta fall into them.

"I'm glad you here, I couldn't talk to Dad about it" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"I won't talk to my dad about it, I used to talk to my sister" Roxy explained.

"Not your mama?" Ineta asked and Roxy shook her head.

"My mum left me when I was about your age" Roxy said.

"Just like mine" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"But your mum left you for a good reason. She wanted you to have a good life, my mum left because she didn't want to look after me and Ronnie anymore and well Ronnie was pregnant so was she" Roxy explained.

"Ronnie already a mum?" Ineta asked.

"Her daughter died a few years ago" Roxy explained.

"That's a shame" Ineta said and she looked down.

"I miss my mum" Ineta said and Roxy sighed.

"Oh baby, I know but don't worry I will not leave you" Roxy said kissing the girl on the head before they walked down the stairs.

Ineta went straight up to Ronnie and gave her a hug. Ronnie accepted it but was a little confused.

"What was that for?" Ronnie asked and Ineta shrugged her shoulder before leaving to see Amy.

"Do you know what that was about?" Ronnie asked.

"Em, we were talking and I told her about Danielle. It might be that I suppose" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"She is a lovely girl" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"She has been brought up well" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"How did your talk go?" Ronnie asked.

"She seemed okay actually, she relaxed quickly and we talked a little" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

"That's good, she is getting on with you well now?" Ronnie explained and Roxy nodded.

"I know, I am so glad that she is" Roxy said.

They talked for a bit longer before they had lunch. Roxy then decided take the two girls out to the cinema to see Annie. She was a little nervous to take them both out at the same time especially as Amy liked to show off when Ineta was there.

They went to the cinema and ended up really enjoying it. Amy behaved well, at the end of the film Roxy looked at Ineta who was looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked and Ineta looked at Roxy with tears in her eyes.

"Hey" She said pulling the girl into her arms.

"It makes me think of my mum not being here" Ineta said. "please don't leave me I don't want to go to an orphanage"

"Hey, it's okay I promise not to leave you and you have your dad" Roxy said.

"I know but he gets annoyed with me all the time. All he does is work" Ineta said.

"Oh sweetie, neither of us will leave you we promise" Roxy said kissing the girl on the head.

She decided to take the girls out for tea. They went out to a nice but relatively cheap restaurant. They ordered their food and Roxy enjoyed talking to both of them. They were really well behaved and talked responsible to Roxy.

"Roxy, can I go to the toilet?" Ineta whispered and Roxy nodded.

"Of course you can" Roxy said. "Amy do you need to go too?"

Amy nodded and they both jumped off their seats. They went to the toilet and Ineta wouldn't let Amy go in with her so she went running back to Roxy crying.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"Ineta won't let me in the toilet with me?" Amy complained.

"Amy, you need to go by yourself" Roxy said.

"It scares me" Amy said. Roxy knew the girl hated locking the door in the bathroom if she was by herself. Ineta came back and sat down.

"I'm just going to take Amy to the toilet" Roxy said and Ineta nodded. She was being really quiet. Roxy disappeared and came back not long later.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked after paying the bill. Ineta nodded but was biting her lip.

"Are you sure?" Roxy asked.

"I'm sorry but I just didn't want Amy coming into the toilet with me" Ineta admitted.

"it's okay, don't worry. I didn't think she would ask" Roxy said and Ineta nodded glad that Roxy wasn't making a big deal of it.

They went back home and the girls split up. Ineta went into Roxy's room to read some of her new books that Roxy got her. She didn't have a room to go to so hide in the airing cupboard which she really liked.

Then Roxy called on her to say that she had to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the following week and Christmas Eve, both Amy and Ineta were bouncing off the roof. They had decided that they could Ineta and Aleks could stay the night. Roxy thought that it would be easier for the present. She had ended up getting presents for Ineta as Aleks had no idea to what to get the girl.

They had just returned from the cinema. The girls were so excited and Roxy couldn't get them to calm down.

"Stop it, the pair of you" Roxy shouted.

"Amy, Ineta you both need to calm down or Ineta will not be sleeping in your room Amy" Roxy said and Amy sighed. She knew to behave them as she was desperate to have a sleepover with Ineta. Amy had never had a friend for a sleepover.

"Amy, come on you need to have a bath" Roxy said and Amy sighed.

"Can Ineta come too?" Amy asked. "We can both have a bath"

Roxy looked at Ineta. The girl didn't seem too keen.

"Amy, Ineta is eleven she doesn't want to have a bath with a 5 year old" Roxy said.

"But mummy" Amy complained.

"No Amy" Roxy said.

"Amy, it's okay. We can play after you have a bath. Go quickly so it would take as long" Ineta explained and Amy nodded before running up the stairs.

"Thank you sweetie" Roxy said.

"It's okay, can I have a shower after Amy is out the bath?" Ineta asked nervously and Roxy nodded.

"Of course you can sweetie" Roxy said smiling

Ineta smiled and let Roxy go up the stairs. She went into Amy's bedroom to find her book and then went to her space in the airing cupboard to read it. She liked to sit with the sheet over her. She had it up in such a way that she could still see but couldn't be seen.

She was just starting to read when she heard the door open. She stopped moving and stayed completely still. Roxy grabbed a towel and then closed the door unaware that Ineta was in there. Ineta sighed that had been a close one.

She continued reading her book with the small torch that she had. It was a really good book and she was enjoying it. She had nearly finished it. She hoped that Roxy would get her some more.

Not long later, she heard Roxy shouting for her. She got up and climbed out before going into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel as she left the airing cupboard.

"Right, that's us out the room" Roxy said and Ineta smiled.

"Can you show me how to turn it on?" Ineta asked nervously.

"Oh of course" Roxy said. She turned it on for her and showed her how to change the temperature. Roxy set it so it was just a little cooler than how she liked it.

Soon Ineta got out the shower and went down the stairs. Amy was cuddled up with Roxy and Ronnie and Ineta felt jealous.

Ronnie noticed this and moved Amy onto her lap making room for Ineta.

"Come and sit down sweetie" Ronnie said and Ineta smiled. She sat down between the two sisters and sat awkwardly watching the TV. Roxy moved to get comfy and cuddled up with the small girl.

"Are you excited about Christmas tomorrow?" Roxy asked and Ineta smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait.

They watched the TV for a while before deciding to that the girls should go up to bed as it was after 10 o'clock. They got some milk and biscuits out for Santa and then went to bed.

"Right, I want both of you sleeping because Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep" Roxy said and they both nodded.

She went down the stairs and saw Ronnie.

"Does Ineta still believe?" Ronnie asked and Roxy shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea" Roxy said.

"Sometimes I think she does and then other times I don't think she does." Roxy said.

"Maybe she is still unsure. You might want to talk to her about it especially if she is going to high school" Ronnie said and Roxy nodded.

"I will, I'll wait until after tomorrow" Roxy said and Ronnie nodded.

They all ended up going to bed as they are all shattered.

It was the next morning and Amy and Ineta were up early. Ineta was nervous to see if she had any presents. She didn't know whether she believed in Santa or not. She was at the stage when she wasn't sure what to believe.

Amy got her up and they went to Roxy and Alek's room. Neither Roxy nor Aleks had clothes on and cursed to themselves when the girls walked in. Roxy had the duvet right up at the chin.

"Okay, darlings go and get your dressing gowns on and I will be two seconds" Roxy said and they both nodded.

They walked out the room.

"Does your mummy sleep with no clothes?" Ineta asked and Amy shook her head.

"Nope" She said. They decided to go to Ronnie and Charlie's room next. They walked in and told them to come down the stairs.

"See Auntie Ronnie has pyjamas on" Amy said and Ineta nodded.

"What are you on about?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, my mummy didn't have pyjamas on this morning" Amy said.

"She hid under duvet when we walked in" Ineta explained and Ronnie nodded trying hard not to laugh.

Amy and Ineta went down the stairs and the adults joined later. Amy ran over to her presents but Ineta stood back a little.

"Are you not going to open your presents?" Roxy asked and Ineta looked at Aleks. She was so nervous, she hadn't learnt the poem. In all honesty she forgot.

"Can I just open it?" Ineta asked and Roxy was confused.

"Oh course you can" Roxy said.

"Ineta, you are in England now" Aleks said snapping at the girl. Ineta flinched and headed over to the presents. Roxy glared at Aleks.

"What's wrong Sweetie" Roxy asked putting her arm around Ineta.

"I didn't know that you just got presents. We have to say a poem or do something to get them" Ineta explained.

"It's Latvian tradition" Aleks said.

"Do you want to do it?" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head. She hated having to talk in front of people.

"You don't have to, don't worry" Roxy said and Ineta smiled. She opened her presents and was very happy to see what she had gotten. Her and her mum didn't have a lot of money so she never really got many presents. This really made her doubt Santa but she didn't want to say anything.

She got lots of things, some new books. She got a spy academy set which were in English. They didn't appear too difficult to read. She also got some jewellery sets and makeup which Aleks wasn't too happy with.

Her last present was at the back and a smaller box. She opened it and noticed a Samsung Galaxy. Ineta was so happy. She couldn't believe it.

Roxy was happy to see the girl so happy. Ineta flung herself at Roxy. Roxy smiled and head the girl. She moved Ineta to be on her knee so she could watch Amy finishing to open her presents.

Ronnie and Charlie soon got ready to go to Dot's. Amy and Ineta went to get changed while Ronnie got ready to leave. She caught Roxy on her own.

"You better watch them too" Ronnie said. "They know something is going on with you and Aleks"

"Ineta knows that you didn't have pyjamas on and they were both asking me about it" Ronnie said and Roxy's face went.

"What did you say?" Roxy said.

"Well nothing, I just let them think about it" Ronnie said and Roxy sighed.

"I'll hope that they will forget about it" Roxy said and Ronnie laughed.

Ronnie then left and Roxy got ready to go to Phil's.

Within an hour they were all ready to go. They walked across the road to Phil's.

"Roxy, what is Christmas dinner" Ineta asked.

"Well, we have turkey, potatoes, vegetables, sausage in bacon and lot more" Roxy explained.

"It sounds better than at home" Ineta said. She then went on to explain what they had. Roxy was glad that the girl was happily talking to her. She knew that their relationship hadn't been great at first but it was getting better.

They arrived at Sharron's and talked for a bit before having a meal. It was really nice and they all enjoyed it.

After the meal, the kids all went up the stairs. The played for a while but then Denny started to be mean to Ineta. The girl needed to remove herself from the situation. She went down the stairs and saw Roxy and Sharon talking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roxy asked and Ineta just sat down next to Roxy.

Sharon disappeared to get everyone else a drink.

"You can tell me now" Roxy said.

"Nothing, Denny just doesn't like me" Ineta explained.

"Do you want me to say something" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head.

"I'll just stay down here for a bit" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"Roxy, is Santa real?" Ineta asked and Roxy was a little taken a back.

"He isn't is he? You don't need to lie to me, I am 11 now" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"I thought that, thank you so much for the phone" Ineta said smiling.

"It's okay, I don't think your dad is too happy" Roxy said and Ineta just shrugged. She cuddled into Roxy and Sharon returned.

Ineta stayed with the adults for a while before deciding to go back up the stairs to see the children. She just ignored Denny and he soon took the hint. They ended up staying really late and they were all shattered by the time they got home.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) Really need more reviews :) **


	6. Chapter 6

It was a the following week and it was Ronnie's wedding day. Roxy was up early getting the girls ready. They were both wearing dresses which Roxy had bought them in the sales.

They were in Roxy's room doing their hair. Roxy straightened both their hair.

"Roxy, please" Ineta asked holding her makeup which Roxy had gotten her for Christmas

"Of course sweetie, don't tell your dad" Roxy said and Ineta nodded smiling.

Roxy put the makeup on the girl.

"You look so beautiful" Roxy said holding the girls head in her hand. Ineta shook her head.

"I don't" Ineta said turning away.

"You do, don't you ever say you don't" Roxy said.

"But if I did look pretty, my mama wouldn't have left" Ineta explained.

"Don't you say that, your mama left to give you a good life" Roxy explained and Ineta just shrugged.

"Sweetie, believe me" She said and Ineta just nodded.

"Good girl, come on will you let me help you get your dress on just so you don't mess up your makeup" Roxy said. She could tell that Ineta wasn't too sure.

"I'll turn away while you put your pants on" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Good girl" Roxy said. Ineta left to get her clothes and then came through. She put her pants on and then got Roxy to help her with her dress.

"You look so grown up" Roxy said. "You are such a mature girl, you need to be young baby, we will look after you. You are just a little girl"

Ineta nodded. Ineta had had to grow up so quickly because of their money problems and having to communicate for her mum while over here. She had almost become her mum's mum while here. It was difficult so it was good to be looked after.

Roxy finished getting Amy ready and then lastly got herself ready. The girls went away with Aleks so that Roxy could spend time with Ronnie before the wedding.

They were really excited and bouncing off the walls by the time they got to the ceremony.

"Girls, you need to sit down and behave okay. Just follow what everyone else does" Aleks explained and the girls nodded. They sat down and waited.

It didn't take long for Ineta and Amy to become bored.

They were happy when the ceremony was finished. They went to the reception and were so happy to finally get to talk without someone telling them to be quiet.

Ineta and Amy were sat with Lola. They had juice so were quite happy. After a few heated debates things got even more heated when Ronnie's waters broke. Roxy got her sister into the car and told Aleks to look after the girls. He nodded.

They were in the party when Billy Mitchell came running in.

"There has been an accident, it's Roxy's car" Billy shouted.

"Look after the girls" Aleks shouted as he ran out the building. The girls were panicking and Amy started to cry. Ineta picked the girl up and ran after her dad. Lola and Billy tried to stop them.

"No wait here" Billy said holding them back.

"No, I want my dad and Roxy" Ineta cried.

"My mummy" Amy cried. Lola pulled the girls into her chest. Billy decided to go and see what was going on.

He came back and took Lola a side.

"We can take them to the Vic for a minute or two to see Roxy. She is okay, just has some cuts and bruises" Billy explained and Lola nodded.

"Come on girls" Lola said and they nodded. Lola and Billy took the girls across to the Vic. They tried to hide them from the car.

They got into the Vic and ran towards Roxy. Both of them were crying.

"Roxy" Ineta screamed.

"Mummy" Amy cried.

"Oh girls" Roxy said. Both of them were crying.

"I'm okay" Roxy explained. They were both still crying.

"Hey, girls stop it's okay" Roxy said trying to calm them down.

"I was scared" Ineta said and this broke Roxy's heart.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for scaring you" Roxy said.

"There is a fire" Someone shouted.

Roxy jumped up and ran out to see Ronnie. The girls went to follow her.

"No girls" Billy and Lola were holding them back.

"Let's go to my house" Sharon said. Lola picked Amy up and Billy picked Ineta up. They carried them to the house not letting them see the accident. Ineta was scared as Denny didn't like her and now she was staying in his house.

Sharon left and got clothes for them. She didn't think that Roxy would be home tonight.

Amy sat in Ineta's arms.

"It's okay" Ineta said realising that she was going to have to calm the girl down. She was going to be a big sister for this little girl.

Ineta just lay there holding Amy until she fell asleep. Looking down at the little girl she promised her that she was always going to be there for her. She was going to help the girl through this.

Sharon walked in.

"Don't worry Roxy is fine but Ronnie is still critical" Sharon explained and Ineta nodded.

"Roxy is on the phone do you want to talk to her?" Sharon asked and Ineta nodded. She took the phone.

"Roxy" Ineta said.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay? Is Amy?" Roxy said.

"Yeah, Amy is sleeping on my knee" Ineta explained.

"That's good" Roxy said. "You behave to night"

"I will" Ineta said. "Is Ronnie okay?"

"She is critical but stable, don't you go worrying" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Okay, I love you Roxy" Ineta said.

"I love you too sweetie, have a nice sleep" Roxy said. "I'll see you in the morning"

Ineta nodded and she gave the phone back to Sharon.

"Thank you" She said to Sharon. Sharon smiled. Sharon then helped get Amy up to bed and changed. She gave Ineta some pyjamas to get changed into.

They cuddled up together in bed and Ineta looked down at her step sister. She wanted to protect her and cuddling up with her she loved the feeling of her heart against her chest. She closed her eyes enjoying the comfort and it didn't take them long to get to sleep.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think :) need some more reviews please review before I update again :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The same thing which happened on EE after the crash happened on this as well. I'm just not doing a chapter on it as it will take too long and won't even be about Roxy/Ineta so just left it up.**

It was the next week and Roxy had spent most of the time at the hospital meaning that she hadn't spend a lot, if not any time with the girls. They were both going to school today. Amy was going back to school after the Christmas holiday and Ineta was starting Walford High.

She was really nervous about going to school today but hadn't told anyone about it. Roxy had gotten her a school uniform before Christmas and got shoes for her Christmas. Roxy had managed to get a old tie and jumper for the school from Abi.

Both girls woke up and Lola came in to tell them to start getting ready. They had gone home the day before to get their school clothes. The girls nodded and silently started getting ready. Ineta was a little nervous about getting changed in front Amy but she didn't want to cause a fuss. Ineta put on her skirt and tights then her shirt and cardigan. She was going to have to ask to be shown how to put her tie on. She didn't have to wear a tie in Latvia. Ineta then helped Amy get ready.

They walked down the stairs and had some toast for breakfast.

"Can you do my tie?" Ineta asked Lola quietly. Lola nodded and did it quickly for her.

"Thank you" Ineta said.

Once they were ready, Sharon drove them both to school. Ineta was really nervous and didn't know what to do. She just wanted to start crying but she knew she had to be brave. She walked in through the gates and found the reception area.

She walked in and was told to wait for a teacher to show her around.

"Is your parents not here?" She asked. "Was it your mum that phoned?"

Ineta shook her head.

"It was my dad's girlfriend, she is at the hospital. They all are, her sister was in a car crash" Ineta explained and the teacher nodded.

"Okay, well we'll take you to the base. You will stay in there until we are sure that your English is good enough to go to normal classes" She said. Ineta just nodded.

"Do you understand what I am saying" She asked and Ineta nodded. She didn't like this woman. She was talking to her like she was stupid.

Ineta went to the base and had to complete some tests.

Meanwhile, Roxy had arrived at Sharon's.

"Did the girls get off to school okay?" Roxy asked and Lola nodded.

"Amy seemed happy about it but I'm not sure about Ineta" Lola said and Roxy cursed to herself.

"It's Ineta's first day at school" Roxy said. "Did you take her in?"

"No, I just dropped her off at the gates" Sharon said and Roxy nodded. That poor girl must have been so scared.

Roxy decided to phone the school to make sure the girl got in on time.

"Hello, it's Roxy Mitchell, my step daughter Ineta was starting today. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come in with her. My sister was in a terrible accident and is in critical conditions. I was just wondering if she got in okay" Roxy explained and the teacher nodded.

"She is fine, we have sent her to the base so they can decide when she is ready to go to classes. We like them to have reasonable English skills before going into classes. It just doesn't hold the rest of the class back" She explained. Roxy couldn't believe how disrespectful the teacher was being.

"Okay, but Ineta's English is very good. We only speak English at home and she communicates perfectly with my 6 year old daughter" Roxy snapped back.

They talked for a bit longer but Roxy was getting really annoyed at the woman.

Back at the school, Ineta had completely all the tests and had passed them all with flying colours.

"Right, you are more than ready to go to all the classes" The teacher said and Ineta smiled. She was taken to the class and all the girls stared at her as she walked in. She found a seat and sat down.

They were in maths. She liked Maths and what they were doing was similar to what they were doing in her previous school. She had been placed in the bottom set class but needed to be moved up as was completely this quickly.

The bell then rang and the teacher kept her back.

"So, we are going to move you up to the top set so the next time you have maths I want you to go to this room first and then I will take you to the next room" The teacher explained and Ineta nodded.

"Okay, do you know where you are going" The teacher asked and Ineta shook her head.

"Okay, well I'll find someone to help you" The teacher said before finding an older pupil to take Ineta to her next class which was English.

She arrived at the class and they were all reading. Ineta got her book out her bag and started reading it. It was a book in English which Roxy had gotten her. She had her Latvian library in case she didn't understand a word.

The teacher was walking about and stopped next to Ineta. She was talking to the girl about the book. The girl smiled and told the teacher all about the book. They talked for a bit longer before the teacher left to allow Ineta to read in silence.

It was then lunchtime. Ineta was so nervous. She got something to eat and then sat down by herself. People from her class were near her. They were shouting at her. Some of them were calling her a teacher's pet but she just ignored them.

The rest of the day went quickly and then Ineta walked home. It took her a bit of time as she wasn't very sure where to go. She managed to follow some people that she had seen about the square and park. She arrived back at the square and decided to go home as no one had told her otherwise. She arrived and knocked on the door.

There wasn't an answer but she opened it anyway. She walked in and was so relieved to see Roxy.

"Ineta" Roxy said.

"Sorry, I didn't know where to go" She said.

"It's okay, Amy is up the stairs. I was going to pick you up but I lost track of time" Roxy said.

"It's okay" Ineta said before going to leave the room.

"How was school today" Roxy asked and Ineta didn't say anything other than run up the stairs.

Roxy followed her knowing that something wasn't right.

"Ineta" Roxy said opening the door following the girl. She stopped the girl and turned her around. She looked terrified. Roxy pulled the girl into her chest.

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"No one spoke to me. They just ignored me and then shouted at me and called me a teacher's pet. I didn't like it. I don't want to go back" She said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you have too but it will get better" Roxy said. She hated seeing the girl so upset. They talked for a bit longer before Roxy left to go to the hospital.

Ineta and Amy stayed with Aleks. He made their tea and then they cuddled up and watched the TV. Amy liked having Ineta. She was just like a big sister to her.

**So what do you think :) Please review. I really need more reviews on this story. I know you are reading it. And it does only take one second. I'll return the favour if you do :) please! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was the following day and Ineta really didn't want to go to school. She was really nervous about today and didn't want to go to the school. She had really had a horrible day yesterday, both teachers and students treated her horribly. She didn't have anyone to talk to about it so knew she was just going to have to get on with it.

Ineta woke up and got changed into her school clothes. She looked in the mirror instantly hating the fact that she looked like such a baby. She didn't look like she should be in high school. She just wanted to go back home, she much preferred the school there and it wasn't as hard. Ineta sighed and scraped her hair back into a ponytail.

Ineta walked down the stairs and was relieved to see Roxy.

"Hey, sweetie I'm sorry I didn't have time to talk to you yesterday" Roxy said.

"It's okay. Is Ronnie okay?" Ineta asked and Roxy shrugged.

"She is surviving" Roxy said and Ineta looked down. She liked Ronnie and wanted her to get better.

Ineta decided to just leave her problems. It was clear that Roxy's problems were more important than hers and she didn't want to worry the woman.

They were just about ready to leave when Ineta started to feel sick.

"I don't feel well" Ineta said just as they were about to leave the house.

"Oh Ineta, I really can't tell with that just now" Roxy said harsher than she meant.

"I'm sorry" Ineta said as tears glazed her eyes. She wasn't a girl that would cry easily but Roxy didn't know this.

"Come on in the car" Roxy said. Ineta took another step and everything started spinning. Her breathing became fast and heavy.

Roxy stopped at the end of the drive to tell Ineta to hurry up. She turned around and was shocked to see the girl's face. It was full of fear.

"Ineta" Roxy said softly. The girl was shaking her head.

"I can't" Ineta said. Roxy was panicking. She walked over to the girl and held her shoulders in her arms looking forward at her.

"Ineta, what's wrong?" Roxy asked and Ineta just crumbled. Roxy was shocked as Ineta wasn't the type of girl to cry. Roxy pulled the girl into her arms.

"Aleks, can you please take Amy to school?" Roxy said as she took Ineta into the living room.

"What's wrong with her?" Aleks asked and Roxy shrugged her shoulders.

Roxy took Ineta into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Ineta, what is wrong?" Roxy asked as she pulled the girl away from her.

Ineta didn't say anything, she just shook her head.

"Come on, speak to me" Roxy said.

"I can't go to school please" Ineta begged.

"Why not?" Roxy asked.

"They treat me like I'm silly, stupid" Ineta said.

"Who do?" Roxy asked.

"The teachers and girls" Ineta said and Roxy sighed. She felt so bad.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Roxy said. "I promise that it will get better"

Ineta shrugged.

"Sweetie, they will stop it as soon as they realise what an amazing girl you are" Roxy explained wiping the tears from Ineta's eyes.

"I think we should get you to school" Roxy said and Ineta again looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Baby, please it will get better and you just need to text me and I will come and get you if it gets too much" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Come on then sweetie" Roxy said. They got into the car and drove to the school. They managed to get there just as the bell rang so Ineta didn't actually end up being late.

Ineta walked into her classroom, she had English so she knew where to go. She walked in and sat down. They were writing an essay. The teacher described what to do and then they just had to start. Ineta just looked at the paper. She couldn't really understand what she was meant to be doing. She ended up having to translate it all individually. She was fine with speaking but struggled more with the reading. Ineta was getting quickly frustrated with herself and could feel the tears ringing in her eyes. She was so glad when the bell rang and darted out the class room.

She had to go to the base as the rest of her class had English. She walked into the room and noticed a teacher standing waiting for her.

"Ineta" The teacher asked and Ineta nodded.

"Nāciet man līdz" the teacher said and Ineta was a little confused but she followed the woman as she asked.

They walked into a room and sat down. The teacher was going to help Ineta with her English, her English was a lot better than the teacher had suspected.

"I don't see the need for you to come here" The teacher said. "What language do you speak at home?"

"Only English" Ineta said and the teacher nodded.

"I don't think there will be a problem with you learning French and then joining the rest of your class. We will get your a tutor for a couple of weeks to get up to date" The teacher explained and Ineta nodded.

She then walked out the room as the bell rang. Ineta didn't know where to go as she had PE. She waited a couple of minutes before seeing people in her class. She followed them to the PE area. She really didn't want to do PE but didn't really have a choice.

Ineta walked into the changing room and quickly started getting changed. She was really self conscious and felt that everyone was looking at her.

"Oh she is such a baby, look at her. I bet they don't have proper bras where she is from. I think she should go back home with all the other baby and hobos" one girl shouted. Ineta didn't say anything she just carried on getting changed. She was so embarrassed as everyone was now looking at her which was making her even more self conscious. She could hear them all whispering about her.

Ineta quickly finished getting changed and then ran out the changing room into the gym hall. All the girls were talking and no one seemed to be doing anything.

"Right we are doing cross country. We are going down to the park and I want you to run around it as many times as you can. You must run around it 3 times at least" The teacher shouted. The girls nodded and divided up into their groups. Ineta just started running by herself. She quite enjoyed being by herself and soon the time flied and it was time to get changed again.

She didn't look forward to this. Ineta quickly got changed and felt all sweaty. It wasn't very nice. She then went outside for break. The rest of the day went quickly but Ineta still wasn't included in anything. She walked out the school at the end of the day and saw Roxy's car. She crossed the road and got into the car. She noticed that Amy was in the back.

"How was school?" Roxy asked and Ineta shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ineta snapped and Roxy decided to just leave her just now. She hadn't expected her to snap like that. It just wasn't like Ineta. They arrived back home and they all got out of the car. Ineta rushed up the stairs to do her homework. She needed to translate the rest of this essay task. The teacher would be so annoyed to see that she hadn't even started it. It was getting hard as she had to translate nearly every word. She just couldn't understand it, why did the teacher had to add strange words into it.

After about 2 hours she managed to translate the whole task but it still didn't make sense. She sighed and lay her head on the table. She heard the door open and turned her head. She now shared a room with Amy since they had moved back in shortly after the accident, they hadn't officially moved in but most of Ineta's clothes were there as she had stayed there while her dad was with Roxy at the hospital.

"Can I come in?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

"What's this" Roxy asked.

"I can't do it" Ineta complained. Roxy looked at the two bits of baby.

"So what is it" Roxy asked really confused.

"I can't understand the teacher note so I just re translated it but it doesn't make sense" Ineta complained. Roxy read it and she understood instantly why the girl couldn't understand it, she barely could.

"I think it's basically asking you to write a book report on a book you have read. You have to write a couple of sentences about what the book is about, then your favourite bit, characters and why you would recommend it to others and that" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded.

"Thank you so much" Ineta said and Roxy smiled. She watched the girl writing what she had just said.

"How was school today" Roxy asked sitting down and Ineta shrugged.

"Nets, it's just me and you" Roxy said. "You can tell me the truth now"

Ineta sighed.

"It was horrible" She said.

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know, they were being really mean to me in PE" Ineta said.

"What were they saying?" Roxy asked.

"That I was a baby and needed to go back home. They said I was poorer and a hobo. I don't even know what it means but everyone laughed" Ineta said.

"Oh sweetie" Roxy said pulling the girl into her arms.

"They said I a baby because I had vest on" Ineta said looking down. "They say I was a tink, that I didn't have deodorant so was just a baby"

Roxy sighed, Ineta was small and undeveloped for her age which Roxy didn't want to change.

"Ineta, if you want I can get you deodorant" Roxy said and Ineta shrugged. Roxy left the room and returned with a bottle of deodorant.

"It's not been open and its new. If you don't like it I can get you another type when I go shopping" Roxy said and Ineta smiled.

"Thank you" She said. She took it and put it away.

"I really don't think you are ready for a bra yet, you are still just little but I don't mind if you want to go the next step up and get a little training bra which is a little more with hooks on the back" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded.

"Okay then, we'll go shopping at the weekend" Roxy said and Ineta smiled.

"Thank you Roxy" Ineta said leaving against her step mum.

"I love you just like my own mum" Ineta said and Roxy was so happy. She couldn't believe Ineta had said this.

"I love you too sweetie" Roxy said kissing her on the head. They went down the stairs and cuddled up on the sofa for a while before Roxy disappeared to visit Ronnie.

Ineta and Amy cuddled up on the sofa before going to bed as they were shattered. Ineta and Amy were both in the same bed just know but Roxy was going to get them a new bed. At first Ineta had been on a mattress on the ground but Amy had said it was okay she could go in the bed with her.

They enjoyed just cuddling up with each other

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) really need more reviews on this please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided that Charlie has always looked after the baby and has just moved back in with Roxy and Aleks**

It was the weekend and Roxy was planning to take both girls shopping. She felt that they deserved it. Roxy woke up and noticed someone at the end of her bed. She looked up.

"Mummy" Amy said and Roxy nodded.

"Mummy, can I get a cuddle?" Amy asked and Roxy nodded.

"Come here then" Roxy said opening her arms up. Amy smiled and ran into them. They had a king size bed so there was plenty of room.

They were all cuddled up when someone else walked into the room. Roxy moved so that she could see who it was.

"Nets, do you want a cuddle?" Roxy asked. She had come up with a new nickname for Ineta which Ineta actually really liked. Ineta nodded.

Roxy lifted Amy over her and moved up to allow Ineta to climb into the bed.

"We'll go shopping today" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Amy is coming too, is that okay" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded. She didn't really want Amy to come as it would be so embarrassing but she couldn't say anything to Roxy about it.

They cuddled up for a bit longer before all of them decided to get up. They got up and walked down the stairs. Roxy started making breakfast for them all.

They had breakfast and then started getting ready. Ineta was a little nervous about today. She was starting to feel more and more relaxed around Roxy but she was still slightly intimidated by the woman.

It didn't take long before they were all ready to go. They left the house and headed to the shopping centre. They arrived and went into H and M first. They enjoyed shopping and Amy was just as bad as her mum for wanting to buy lots of clothes.

"Right, I said to Ineta that we would do something for her so you are just going to have to come and behave okay?" Roxy explained and Amy nodded. Roxy guided them to Marks and Spencer's. Ineta looked about as she saw other people. She wondered how they saw her. Did they think that Roxy was her mum and Amy her sister. No of course they wouldn't. She looked nothing like that. She was just the odd one out that got in the way.

They arrived at Marks and Spencer's and went up the stairs to the kids and lingerie area. Roxy was looking about and Ineta and Amy were just standing there.

"What are you doing mummy" Amy moaned.

"Sh" Roxy said pointing to Amy's nose. Roxy looked at Ineta.

"Would you prefer something more like this?" Roxy asked. She held up a triangle training bra which was very slightly padded. Ineta nodded.

"Is Ineta getting a bra?" Amy asked giggling and Ineta went bright red. Roxy glared at her daughter who instantly stopped.

Roxy grabbed a couple of sizes.

"Well, your dad is probably going to hate me but if you want I won't mind buying you a pack of these moulded non-wired bras for you to wear occasionally" Roxy said and Ineta smiled. These were more like the ones the girls in her year at school had.

"Okay, you can have one pack as you get two in a pack" Roxy said grabbing a couple of bras in a white and nude colour. She had a few sizes and they went into the changing room.

"Amy stay out here and behave" Roxy said and Amy nodded.

"Ineta can I come in with you just to make sure that it finds?" Roxy asked. Ineta wasn't too sure. She hadn't really gotten changed in front of Roxy before so this made her nervous but she nodded eventually.

Roxy walked in with the girl.

"Do you need any help?" An assistant asked.

"No it's okay for just now thank you" Roxy said knowing that Ineta would just be far too embarrassed.

She took her top and vest off and put the bra on. She had budded slightly but not that much, she didn't need a padded bra but Roxy knew what girls that age could be like so didn't think it would be a problem with her wearing a lightly padded bra.

It took them a bit of time but they managed to work out what size she was. They walked out of the dressing room and gave the ones which they didn't want back to the girl. Ineta was still really embarrassed. Amy got off the seat and followed her mum and step sister to the check out.

"Why does Ineta need a bra?" Amy asked. "Her boobs aren't big like yours mummy"

Roxy laughed at her daughter before trying to think about what to say.

"When you get to my age you start to change to become more like a woman and you then need a bra" Ineta said. Roxy smiled, she didn't expect Ineta to have spoken let alone say that to Amy. She was so proud of how Ineta was acting so much more mature. She put her arms around the girl.

"Well done for being so mature and grownup" Roxy whispered into Ineta's ear. Ineta smiled and looked at Roxy.

"I wish you were my mum" Ineta said quietly. Roxy didn't know how to react to this. She just smiled and hugged her closer knowing that she was going to have to talk to her about this later once she understood and knew what so was going to say.

They bought the underwear and then headed to some other shops. They enjoyed going shopping and Amy and Ineta were relaxing around each other. To Roxy they both felt like her daughters and she was glad to see that they were like sisters.

They shopped for a bit longer before going out for lunch. The girls were misbehaving a little and Roxy did have to tell them off. Ineta would instantly stop but Amy was still chancing her luck. Roxy snapped at the girl and slapped her on the butt.

This shocked Ineta and she instantly became scared of Roxy. She was more scared of Roxy than Amy was. After the hit Amy stopped misbehaving and started to behave. After they had finished eating they went home.

"Ineta what's wrong?" Roxy asked as they arrived home. The girl had been quiet the whole journey back.

"You hit her" Ineta said and Roxy sighed.

"Listen, I gently slapped her. I would never purposely hurt her but it was just enough to get her to listen to me. I hope you understand that if you don't listen to me when I tell you to stop or you strongly disobey me then I may gave you a little hit but I will only do it once and always only on your bottom" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded. She felt a little better about it now.

"Come here" Roxy said as she opened her arms. Ineta fell into the woman's hold.

"I love you sweetie" Roxy said.

"I love you too Roxy" Ineta said.

**Please review and tell me what you think :) I have lots of ideas but need more reviews to show that it is worth it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of days later and Ineta was in school. They were running a little late due to Roxy visiting Ronnie and Aleks was screaming at them.

"Will you both hurry up" Aleks shouted. He ran up the stairs and opened the door without even knocking. Ineta only had her bra on and screamed covering herself.

"Dad" She shouted.

"Sorry" He said closing the door again. He couldn't believe he had walked in on his daughter getting changed and she had a bra on. A proper bra and it looked padded. He knew that it won't have been Marta as she always treated Ineta like a little girl. If it wasn't Marta then it must have been Roxy. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Roxy about this. He couldn't believe that she had done that.

Ineta walked down the stairs she was still embarrassed about what had happened.

Aleks got them both into the car and then they drove to the high school first. Ineta jumped out, she started walking to her first class and decided to text Roxy.

_That was so embarrassing, Dad walked in on me getting changed and I only had my bra on_ :0 xx

Ineta really liked having her phone now and having Roxy. She found it a comfort knowing that she had Roxy there for her. Sometimes she felt that she got on better with Roxy than she had with her mum. She loved her mum but sometimes it felt like she treated her too much like a baby. Well that was until they moved over her. Once they arrived here, that all changed. Marta relied completely on Ineta to get them anywhere.

She always felt like her mum just used her to get her dad back. She knew that her mum only wanted what was best for her but sometimes it just didn't feel that way.

_Haha don't worry about it, I'm sure he was just as embarrassed. See you tonight xx_

Ineta smiled, she liked it when Roxy replied to her. It made her feel special and wanted.

Ineta walked into the school instantly feeling better. Ineta still didn't get on with the girls in her class but it wasn't that bad now. They could still sometimes say mean things about her but she just tried to ignore them. She had some morning classes before going over to PE. She was still nervous about getting changed in front of all the girls after what they had said but did feel a little better now.

"Ah look at baby Ineta thinking she is all grown up with a bra on" One of the girls said. Ineta sighed and just ignored them.

"Oh did your darling mummy get you them? How did she manage to afford that?" Another said.

"I don't live with my mum" Ineta said quietly.

"Do you live in care or something" She asked and Ineta shook her head.

"I live with my step mum, my dad and my step sister" Ineta said.

"Are they all foreign" She asked. Ineta shook her head.

"No, my dad is but not Roxy and Amy" Ineta explained and they all nodded.

"I bet you just get in her way, she will just want you to go home and get out of her hair" The girl said and they all turned around laughing.

She was really embarrassed and upset. Maybe she did just get in Roxy's way. But she kept trying to tell herself that if she wasn't wanted surely Roxy would have said something by now.

Ineta continued to think about it for the rest of the day and walked out the school in a day dream when the final bell rang.

"Oi" Roxy shouted as Ineta nearly walked past the car.

"Sorry" Ineta said before jumping into the car.

"We you in a little daze?" Roxy asked and Ineta just nodded. She didn't feel like talking. She got into the car and they drove home in silence.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded before going up the stairs to do her homework.

Roxy walked into the living room where Aleks was.

"Hey, honey" Roxy said sitting down but Aleks didn't look too impressed.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"Did you buy Ineta that bra?" Aleks asked and Roxy was confused.

"Well yeah" Roxy said not really understand what the fuss was about.

"Didn't you think to ask me first? She is only a child" Aleks shouted.

"Aleks, she is 11 years old and starting to grow up. She was a little self conscious getting changed for PE so she asked for one and I said yes" Roxy said. Aleks sighed.

"Come on Aleks, just relax. Ineta is starting to get to the age when she doesn't want her dad to know everything about her. She just needs some womanly advice" Roxy explained and Aleks nodded. They talked for a bit longer before Roxy left to see the girls.

She checked on Amy first who was happy playing with her toys. She then walked into Ineta's room.

"So what happened?" Roxy asked sitting on the girl's bed.

"Nothing" Ineta said and Roxy made a face. She knew that it wasn't the truth.

"It's just the girls again" She moaned.

"What are they saying now?" Roxy asked. These girls were really starting to annoy her now.

"Just that I was trying to be more grown up but I was still a baby and then some things about you and mum which hurt me" Ineta said.

"What did they say" Roxy asked as the girl sat down next to her.

"Just that my mama had no money and then I said I didn't live with her and said about you and Amy. They said you wouldn't want me. I just get in the way" Ineta said looking down.

"Hey, come on you know that's not true" Roxy said and Ineta shrugged.

"I love you Nets, just like my own daughter and I promise that I always treat you equally" Roxy said.

"Thank you Roxy, I am sorry. I know that you just wanted my dad but" Ineta said.

"Stop saying that sweetie, I am so happy to have you too" Roxy said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I love you so much sweetie" Roxy said rocking the girl. They talked for a bit longer before Ineta went down the stairs with Roxy. They had tea and watched more TV before it was getting late and Ineta decided to go up to bed.

She quickly got changed and then got into bed. Roxy knocked on the door and walked in.

"Night sweetie" Roxy said kissing Ineta.

"Night Rox" Ineta said before turning over and cuddling up.

Roxy smiled and closed the door behind her.

**Please review I'm begging now!:) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a couple of days later and was Saturday. Ineta was tired and just wanted to stay in bed.

"Ineta, get up" Roxy said storming into Ineta and Amy's room. Amy had been up for a couple of hours now as it was nearly 11 o'clock.

"Roxy" Ineta moaned turning over.

"Out" Roxy shouted and Ineta still didn't move. Roxy grabbed the duvet off the girl and pulled it.

"Now" Roxy shouted and Ineta huffed before climbing out the bed. She glared at her step mum and Roxy stood her ground.

"Breakfast and then you need to get ready" Roxy said and Ineta huffed rolling her eyes and walking down the stairs.

Ineta walked down the stairs and quickly had her breakfast. She was starving but still not in a good mood.

"Go and get changed" Roxy said as she walked down the stairs. She was going to the hospital so was dropping Ineta and Amy off at Sharon's.

"I don't want to" Ineta said feeling more confident.

"I am the adult and I say you need to get changed" Roxy said and Ineta just stared at her.

"Now" Roxy shouted. Ineta sighed and stormed up the stairs.

"What is going on with her" Roxy said looking at Amy who just shrugged.

Ineta quickly had a shower and got changed. She came back down the stairs about 30 minutes later.

"Where the hell have you been? We need to go now" Roxy shouted and Ineta sighed again.

"Will you just drop the attitude Ineta? I am going to visit my critical ill sister and you are being so rude and disrespectful to me" Roxy ranted.

"Sorry" Ineta said before quieting down. She just wanted to test Roxy. To see how much she could get away with before Roxy snapped. They arrived at Sharon's and the girls walked in. They disappeared up the stairs.

"Keep an eye on Ineta, she is being a little madam today" Roxy said and Sharon nodded. She thought it was strange as it wasn't like the girl to misbehave.

She left them for a bit to get on with things before going to check on them. She walked in and noticed that Amy and Denny were playing and Ineta was sat on Denny's bed reading a book.

"Are you all okay?" Sharon asked and Amy and Denny nodded.

"Ineta" Sharon said and Ineta looked up.

"Sorry, what was that" She said as she had been too engrossed in her book.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asked and Ineta nodded and smiled. Sharon was so confused with the girl, Roxy said she had been misbehaving but she was in fact the opposite.

Sharon closed the door and walked down the stairs. She left them playing for a while before Roxy arrived back from visiting Ronnie.

"How were they?" Roxy asked.

"They were little angels, haven't heard a peck out of them all afternoon" Sharon said.

"Are you sure Ineta hasn't strangled them or something" Roxy said not realising how harsh it sounded. She was completely unaware that Ineta had been listening to the conversation.

"Roxy that's a bit harsh. I went to check on them and she was just reading her book. She looked perfectly happy and content" Sharon said.

"Oh I don't know, but I have just about had it with that girl. I want Aleks but I never said anything about getting an 11 year old moody pre-teen" Roxy said. Ineta was so upset, she obviously did just get in Roxy's way. Roxy didn't want her, she was just her dad's extra baggage.

They heard the door slam and Roxy put her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe I just said that" Roxy said in shock. She didn't mean it. She couldn't believe how mean she sounded.

"I think you need to find Ineta" Sharon said and Roxy nodded. She ran out the house and noticed the girl. She followed her and noticed her going into the house. She had to stop to unlock the door.

Roxy shouted at her, Ineta looked over and panicked. She ran into the house and went to her usually place. Roxy arrived in the house. She looked in all the rooms but couldn't find the girl.

Roxy was panicking. The girl must be in the house as the back door was still locked.

Roxy went back up the stairs and started searching for her. She was walking passed the airing cupboard when she heard sobbing. She gently opened the door and moved a sheet noticing the girl curled up.

"Oh baby, I am sorry" Roxy said going to move Ineta towards her. Ineta backed away and pulled the sheet back down. Roxy sighed.

"Nets, I didn't mean it. I swear I do love you and I'm so glad that you have come to live with me. I was just stressed with Ronnie and everything. I say things I don't mean to when I am angry" Roxy explained.

Ineta moved the sheet down and looked into Roxy's eyes.

"Come here baby" Roxy said pulling Ineta into her arms. She gently rocked the girl until she had calmed down.

"I love you so much" Roxy said. She continued to hold the girl until she was more relaxed and Roxy pulled her gently away.

"I really don't mean it, please remember" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Why did you come here?" Roxy asked.

"I like it here" Ineta said looking up.

"Why?" Roxy asked.

"I just do, when I was in Latvia we lived in this tiny box flat. It had an airing cupboard like this once but smaller and darker. When mum used to bring the people home I had to hide in there. We needed money" Ineta said. Roxy was shocked.

"Ineta, what did your mum do with the people?" Roxy asked.

"She did things with them, made them happy she said. I don't know how but I heard moaning" Ineta said and Roxy sighed.

"Do you know what she did?" Ineta asked and Roxy nodded.

"What?" Ineta asked.

"Well, they had sex" Roxy said. "Do you know what sex is?"

"I don't really know, I know that people who love each other do it" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"In bed" She said and Roxy nodded.

"Well, basically it's when the man's penis goes into the woman's vagina. It's how babies are made. We talked a bit about babies in that book I gave you" Roxy explained and Ineta made a face.

"My mum did this with random men" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"Most men and well woman too like the feeling that it gives you" Roxy explained.

Ineta nodded before closing off from Roxy again.

"Stop please, I don't want to talk about my mum" Ineta said and Roxy nodded.

"It's okay, I understand but any questions just ask me" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"I'm away to collect Amy I'll only be a couple of minutes" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded.

Roxy left still in shock. She collected Amy and headed back home. She met Aleks when she arrived home and took him into the living room.

"Did you know about Martha" Roxy asked and Aleks was confused.

"Ineta has basically told me that she was a prostitute" Roxy said. Aleks was so confused.

"And she called me one" Roxy said tutting.

"How does Ineta know?" Aleks asked.

"She was in the cupboard. She heard it all but didn't understand what they were doing" Roxy explained and Aleks nodded.

"We'll need to talk to her" Aleks said and Roxy nodded.

"But wait until tomorrow" Roxy said and Aleks nodded.

They talked for a bit longer before the girls came down for tea. After tea they all watched Frozen together before going up to bed.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a couple of days later and Ineta was starting to relax more with Roxy and they were starting to get used to being more like a family. Roxy was starting to get used to giving Ineta into trouble for things like she did with Amy and wasn't as afraid to upset the girl. Ineta hated it when Roxy shouted at her. She was so scared that Roxy would make her leave.

It was the next morning and Ineta was running late as was Amy.

"Girls, will you hurry up? I need to go, we are going to be late and I need to visit Ronnie" Roxy shouted. Amy came running down the stairs ready to go but Ineta was still up the stairs.

"Amy, where is Ineta?" Roxy asked and Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Ineta, come on" Roxy shouted as she stood holding the door open.

"If you don't come down here within 2 seconds, I am leaving" Roxy said. Ineta came running down the stairs and stormed passed Roxy.

She was really annoyed with Roxy but didn't really understand why.

"What's going on with you?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing" Ineta moaned before getting into the car.

"I'm going to drop Amy off first today because she has a school trip" Roxy said.

"Are you excited about it?" Roxy asked and Amy nodded.

"I can't be late" Ineta moaned.

"We have been ready so it's your own fault if you are late" Roxy said and Ineta was huffing about it.

"Stop moaning Ineta" Roxy said and Ineta rolled her eyes. Roxy just show to ignore her. She didn't want to anger the girl anymore that she already was.

They arrived at the school and Amy got out. She got into the school gates and then Roxy drove away.

"What's going on with you today?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing, why do you allows think that something is wrong with me" Ineta said.

"I was just worried that's all" Roxy said and Ineta sighed. She did like that Roxy cared but it was a little annoying.

They arrived at the school and Ineta got out. She got out and walked into the school. She still hated school. It wasn't getting any better. No one liked her.

Lucky for her the school day went quickly and she started walking home. She was walking through the park as it was a quicker way home. Ineta was walking through the woods area of the park. She heard voices and turned around.

The next thing she knew the noises where getting louder and louder turning around she noticed the girls in her face.

"Oh little Ineta, scared are you?" They asked and Ineta shook her head.

"She will be now" Another said and Ineta looked about. The next thing she noticed was someone pulling her to the ground and it was then all a blur. The next thing she knew she was getting up. Her hair was a mess and her arms hurt.

Ineta didn't know what to do other than run off home. She arrived in the square and walked into her house.

"What the hell Ineta, looked at the state of you" Roxy shouted.

"Sorry" Ineta said.

"What have you been doing? Playing football in your uniform" Roxy said and Ineta shrugged before running out the room.

Roxy sighed before deciding to just leave the girl alone for a while. Roxy left to go and see Ronnie again. After spending a couple of hours with Ronnie, Roxy left and arrived back home. She went to check on the girls and was surprised to hear crying coming from the girl's bedroom.

Gently Roxy opened the door and noticed Ineta with her head in a cushion. Roxy walked over to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"What's going on sweetie?" Roxy asked and noticed that the girl was nursing her right wrist. Ineta didn't say anything other than cuddle more into Roxy.

"Okay, you just talk when you are ready?" Roxy said and Ineta nodded slightly into Roxy's chest. Roxy just held the girl until she had calmed down a little more.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Roxy asked and Ineta shrugged. Roxy held the girl at arm's length.

"Who did this to you?" Roxy asked.

"The girls in my year" Ineta said and Roxy sighed.

"What did they do?" Roxy asked.

"They hit me and kicked me" Ineta said and Roxy sighed.

"Come here" Roxy said pulling the girl into her arms again.

"Is this why your uniform was dirty?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

"Oh sweetie, we are going to have to get this wrist sorted out" Roxy said and Ineta nodded. They went to the hospital and Ineta was quickly seen to. It turned out that her wrist was sprained.

"Sweetie, I am going to the school tomorrow. This has gone a step to far" Roxy said and Ineta didn't say anything.

"Sweetie, do you want to come with me and see Ronnie really quickly?" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded. She liked Ronnie when she had meant the woman.

They arrived at Ronnie's ward.

"It might seem a little scary but it is okay" Roxy explained and Ineta nodded. She did still get a little fright when she first saw Ronnie. She gripped onto Roxy's hand. Roxy looked down at the little girl.

"It's okay, she likes it when you talk to her" Roxy said and Ineta nodded. She sat down on the seat next to Ronnie.

They spoke to each other for about an hour before deciding to go home.

"Next time, something happens sweetie I want you to tell me instantly" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"I hate the thought that you are going to be hurt or upset" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"I'm sorry" Ineta said as they walked out of the hospital.

"It's okay but just remember in the future. I'm never going to be mad at you" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Sweetie, any problems you have I want you to know that I will be there for you" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just scared that it would make you not want me" Ineta said.

"Oh sweetie, I promise no matter what I will not make you leave" Roxy said "Please believe me"

Ineta nodded. They talked the whole way home and once they arrived home. They had tea before cuddling up on the sofa.

Ineta was feeling a bit better now and cuddled up with Roxy. Roxy loved this little girl and hated her being hurt.

**Hope this is okay. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
